The present invention relates to the art of computer driven inkjet printers/plotters, particularly large scale printers having printhead carriage scan widths of about 24 to 60 inches and above although the invention is also applicable to smaller printers as well. Precise spacing between the inkjet orifice plate or plates and the media on which printing is to take place is essential. For this reason, the media is generally supported on a rigid platen below a laterally scanning inkjet printhead or plural inkjet printheads all supported on a common scanning carriage. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the greater the scan width, the harder it is to maintain precise and substantially constant spacing at all points along the scan width between the inkjet printhead or printheads and the platen supported media on which printing takes place.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention to provide a rigid printer chassis structure which is easily assembled with precise spacing between the inkjet printhead orifices and the media but which also maintains the spacing throughout the design service life of the printer.
The present invention therefore provides a modular printer chassis comprising: a media module which includes a platen for supporting media on which printing is to take place; a carriage module including structure for supporting a laterally scanning printhead carriage having at least one inkjet printhead thereon in spaced relationship to said platen; and a plurality of fasteners connecting said media module to said carriage module, said fasteners being initially adjustable during connection of said modules to relatively position and thereafter permanently hold said modules in the selected position to accurately support a printhead a selected distance from said platen.